Miscalculations
by S A A - K U N
Summary: OOC. "It is the game in which only the intelligent...the capable may participate." Sakura did everything she could to reach the top, and she did everything she could to stay there. However, she miscalculated and fell from the very top to the very bottom.
1. A Crash in Life

In my earliest years, I have already discovered one truth, the only truth, as well as the reason that I have all that I have today. It's a fact of life, and the only practice and belief of my religion. It's the utmost simple reason of the existence of mankind, yet it can be so intricate and complex that it is deadly. It's a wonderful thing; it's a hideous thing. It is the game in which only the intelligent, only the wise, only the capable may participate. It's several million more times as addicting as nicotine, and it's much, much, much more exciting than anything else in the world. I live for this, and I live to do this: I live to calculate, to manipulate, and to succeed. This is the only thing I ever so clearly believe to be absolute.

* * *

Ch. 1

A Crash in Life

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto's P.O.V.

It was the usual workday in my office: papers to sign, meetings to attend, orders to direct, and money to make. I didn't come here for nothing. I had matters to attend to, and I had money to make, not that I wasn't considerably wealthy already.

Despite my CEO status in the company, I wasn't "born into" this position. I was not raised with a silver spoon in my mouth. No, I grew up poor and alone. I studied hard. I worked hard. I calculated. I climbed, with great effort, up the ladder to this very role I portray today. As a result, I achieved my social status, my wealth, and everything I have today. These accomplishments are the undeniable proof of my capabilities and success. These are the accomplishments I, myself, achieved without the aid of others.

There was a knock on the door. It was probably the secretary.

"Come in," I said, recognizing my own impatience.

She came in. "Excuse me, Ms. Kinomoto, but you have a business appointment regarding the finalization of the deal with the director of—"

"Yes, I know. Hand me the documents," I interrupted. Again, it was because of my impatience. Time _is_ very valuable, you know.

She handed me my documents, and we walked briskly to my car. The moment she put on her seat belt, I drove out of the basement and sped down the road. I was impatient to complete the deal that would ensure our company's right to sell their product. Indeed, it was a most promising product that would guarantee excellent sales.

* * *

Maybe it was because I was too preoccupied with the deal that I didn't realize that I was about to crash into another car. In panic, I steered the wheel to turn the car to the right (good thing that our cars were the only ones on the road) and he to the left. Ever so fortunately, due to our quick moves, there was no devastating crash.

"Hey! Are you alright!?" The man inside the car got out, seeming genuinely worried about me, rather than clearly flamboyant scratch on his car. Well, it looked like a piece of junk anyway, like it was going to break apart at any moment.

It took me a moment to realize how good looking he was. He wasn't _that_ well-built, but it wasn't bad either. He had messy, chestnut-colored hair, and his eyes were brown and warm. He had the sweet and innocent expression of a child, someone familiar.

Wait! Why was I noticing those things anyway? I had to snap out of it. I need to get to that appointment on time. Right now, however, I just hope he wouldn't be difficult about the incident.


	2. Finalizing the Deal

Review

"_Hey! Are you alright!?" The man inside the car got out, seeming genuinely worried about me, rather than clearly flamboyant scratch on his car. Well, it looked like a piece of junk anyway, like it was going to break apart at any moment._

_It took me a moment to realize how good looking he was. He wasn't that well-built, but it wasn't bad either. He had messy, chestnut-colored hair, and his eyes were brown and warm. He had the sweet and innocent expression of a child, someone familiar._

_Wait! Why was I noticing those things anyway? I had to snap out of it. I need to get to that appointment on time. Right now, however, I just hope he wouldn't be difficult about the incident._

_

* * *

_

Ch. 2

Finalizing the Deal

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," I stuttered.

"Great. Then you remember everything? No concussions? No head injuries or anything?" He seemed _too_ concerned.

"I don't _think_ so," I decided to be cautious.

"Great! Then pay up for my car," he chirped, with a wide grin, "'Cause you and I both know whose fault this is, or should I involve…" He didn't bother to finish the sentence.

What. the. _hell?_ So _that_ was his motive. Tsk. Knew it.

"OUCH!" I cried, clutching the side of my head exaggeratedly and lied, "I think I should see a doctor. Like, _now!_"

He eyed me incredulously. "I can drive you—"

"Oh, no, of course not. I wouldn't want I bother you," I pretended to be sincere, "I think I can manage to get to the hospital myself, thank you. If not, my _friend_ can always take over the seat."

"You don't seriously think that you can get away without paying me first, do you?"

"Of course not!" Acting innocent was easy. After all, I've had years of practice. "But I really need to see a doctor now. Maybe get some x-rays done," I sighed, "Well, good-bye!" With that, I drove off, not leaving him a chance to stop me.

* * *

"Why didn't you just give him the money?" my assistant asked.

Of course she would be surprised. I could have easily afforded fixing such a crappy car with my income.

"It's a waste of money to fix it, which is undoubtedly what he'd do with it," I lied, but truth was that I'm just stingy. Very stingy.

"Oh," was all she could say in response, and that ended the conversation.

The moment we arrived at the building of the dealer's office, I was filled with enthusiasm. Though we had the right to sell about half of this company's products, the contract to selling their soap bar was something we couldn't afford to lose to the other companies. Already, many have expressed their interest on it.

"Ah, Ms. Kinomoto. We've been expecting you. Please come right this way," their secretary motioned for us to follow her in a large, bright room where two people stood to welcome us.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Kinomoto," the blue-haired man with glasses smiled, "I'm sorry to say that our CEO cannot make it to this meeting today. He encountered an incident on the way. Don't worry; it's nothing serious. He's just getting it repaired. He adores that car, you know."

"Oh, I see. Send him my regards then. But doesn't the chairwoman usually meet us herself?" This was unusual.

"Oh, the CEO is her son, and he's picking up most of the work nowadays."

"I see. I've never heard her mention this, though," I murmured. The chairwoman and I were quite close, so she would've probably told me about this. Yet, she didn't. Why?

"She probably forgot to tell you," he said. "But shall we get on with the deal?"

"Yes," I agreed, "We should."

* * *

**A/N: **Woot. Second chapter of my first ever fanfic is up. =]

And don't these descriptions sound awfully familiar? I wonder what's gonna happen… Heheh.

REVIEW!! ^^ Thankies. Mucho gracias. Merci. Xie xie. Arigato gozaimasu. Kamsamnida. TY.


	3. Secret Admirer

**Terms:**

-Nee-chan: refers to a close older sister

-Le Nid d'Amour: The Love Nest

**Symbolic meanings:**

-red roses: love x 13: secret admirer = love confession

* * *

Flashback; Normal P.O.V.

_Under a tree, a young girl. Seven years old. Short, auburn hair. Sad, emerald eyes. In a white dress adorned with cherry blossoms. Staring straight ahead, distantly._

_Next to her, a young boy. Four years old. Chestnut-colored hair. Chocolate-colored eyes. In a school uniform with a black backpack on. Crying uncontrollably._

"_Nee-chan, why did they leave us?" The boy's question was distorted by his hiccups._

"_They had to go somewhere far away," the girl answered._

"_Where to?"_

"_Heaven."_

"_Where's heaven?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Can we find them there?"_

"_If you're good, then maybe you can see them again one day."_

"_Then I'll be a good boy!"_

"_Just stick close to Nee-chan. She won't let anyone harm you. Nee-chan will take mommy and daddy's place from now on," she assured the child. "Until you see them again, that is," she quickly added, for his benefit._

_She didn't realize that the boy would see their father and mother again so soon…_

_

* * *

_

Ch. 3

Secret Admirer

* * *

Present Time; Normal P.O.V.

_RIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!_

Sakura woke up at the sound of the alarm, with her hair in a messy disarray.

_A bad dream_, she thought wearily to herself. She didn't like to think about the past, especially not anything associated with the young boy in her dream. Yet, she clutched to every memory and every memoir related to him. She loved him too much.

"I guess it's another busy day at work." As soon as she said it, she felt better. She smiled at her workaholic ways.

Work. It was her over-the-counter Advil, and the office was her second home. The employees? They were her pawns, naturally, in her series of chess games, where she always came out victorious.

She pulled herself from her bed and prepared for the day ahead.

* * *

"Syaoran Li, I don't know why you even bother to repair that car," his mother shook her head in disapproval. "It's too old and dangerous to drive."

"Mother, that was my first car, and," he added, with a proud grin, "I bought it with my first paycheck back in college."

"I understand that you may want to keep it, but you don't need to _drive_ it." Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother and chairwoman of Li Corp., was trying desperately to talk some sense into her son. At least, in her opinion, it was senseful not to drive an old car. "I mean, it's practically an antique! When you bought it as a secondhand, it was seven years old already. Now, it's—"

"Mother, remember how you taught me to treat the elderly with respect?" her son teased.

"And you can respect its old age by not laboring it any further." His mother ground her teeth, aggravated by her son's joke.

"I've kept in great condition," her son soothed.

"Syaoran Li, you better not push it…"

Syaoran gulped at his mother's threat. Close as they were, he still held such a reverence for his mother that he was practically terrified of her. "I promise I'll be careful," he offered.

"No, Syaoran. I've put up with you and that car for long enough. You're getting a new one, and you're getting one now. As for that piece of _junk_," she continued, "It's up to you to either discard it or to keep it. I don't care; I just don't want to _ever_ see you driving it again."

"But—"

"No 'buts,'" she interrupted. "And if I ever find out that you're driving that car," she warned, "I _will_ make sure I'll have you married with a nice lady of my choice in no time at all. And just so you know, I already have a candidate in mind; her background may not be from a wealthy, noble family, but I can take care of the elders. In fact, I quite adore her. Dote on her, even—"

"Enough! I've heard enough!" Syaoran panicked. "Okay, okay! I'll find a new car. I'll keep the car, but I'll never drive it again. Ever!" Fear was lucid in his eyes. "Just don't threaten me about your arranged marriages anymore. Please! I don't think I can handle it," he pleaded.

"I'm quite satisfied with your answer, Syaoran," his mother laughed, "But I hope you don't honestly believe that I'm just _threatening_ you. I am quite serious about the candidate. She's smart, sociable, successful, and very lovely. Quite an adorable girl, I must say. In fact, I would just _love_ it if you two met. I'm sure you'd fall head-over-heels with her as well." Then, she sighed, "Of course, with all the men trying for her hand in marriage, I am worried about you and your silly attitude."

"Mother!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"Alright, alright. Goodness! Calm down, will you?" His mother rolled her eyes. Normally, she would not speak or act so unrefined, but with her son and four daughters, she could not help but act childishly as well. "However, if you change your mind—"

Her son smashed his head against the wall in exasperation.

* * *

Back at the office, Sakura occupied herself with the plans to promote the new soap bar. That is, until she received some much unexpected presents.

"Ms. Kinomoto, someone sent you a boutique today."

"Sure, sure. Just leave the documents on my desk." Sakura didn't bother to look up from her documents, engrossed in the text.

"Um, Ms. Kinomoto? They're _flowers_, not papers."

"Yeah, yeah. Just leave them there, 'kay?"

"Alright…"

"Hurry up," Sakura said absentmindedly, "Oh, and hand these to the PR department, will you?" She handed her secretary several folders.

"Yes." The secretary placed the boutique on her boss's desk, took the folders, and briskly walked out the door."

Unknown to the woman emerged in her work was that there was a boutique of thirteen red roses on her desk, and what she was even more unaware of was of the contents of the card attached to it:

_Would you like to have dinner tonight at 7 o'clock?_

_I'll meet you at Le Nid d'Amour_

_-Eriol Hiiragizawa_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed. *Cries invisible tears of joy*

Did you enjoy this chapter? Want more? THEN REVIEW, DARNIT. XD


	4. A Dinner Date

**Terms:**

-Aunty: In Hong Kong, it is common to use this term to address older woman who are old enough to be your mom; they don't necessarily have to be your parent's sister

* * *

Review

_Unknown to the woman emerged in her work was that there was a boutique of thirteen red roses on her desk, and what she was even more unaware of was of the contents of the card attached to it:_

_Would you like to have dinner tonight at 7 o'clock?_

_I'll meet you at Le Nid d'Amour_

_-Eriol Hiiragizawa_

_

* * *

_

Ch. 4

A Dinner Date

* * *

Syaoran Li's P.O.V.

"WHAT!?!?" I yelled, unable to believe what I've just heard with my very own ears. Okay, 'ears' is supposed to be singular, as I'm using a Bluetooth.

"We're sorry, but even if we just paint over the scratch on your car, it still won't function well enough for you to drive," the mechanic over the connection replied.

"WHYYYYY!?????"

"Your car's too old. Everything has fallen apart."

"Can't you just replace the parts?"

"Mr. Li, I strongly advise you to buy a new car instead."

"I _AM_ BUYING A NEW CAR!!!! I JUST WANT MY OLD BUDDY TO HAVE THE CAPABILITY TO CRAWL ON THE ROAD AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"Mr. Li, please, _calm down_."

"YOU KNOW WHAT!?!??!?!?! I'LL !#$%^& CALM DOWN WHEN MY CAR'S FIXED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Alright, sir, but I'll warn you, it'll cost quite a bit of money, and even if we try, we cannot promise that we can have your car running again."

"JUST. DO. IT." I snarled.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be awaiting your call to inform me that my car's _fixed_," I warned.

"Yes, sir."

"Good-bye." I disconnected before he could reply.

"Jeez, _chill_, will ya?" Eriol, my childhood friend and second cousin, teased.

I glared at him.

"Note to self: Never tell Syaoran to calm down about his car," he muttered.

I growled at him.

"Tsk."

"If I find that driver again…" I was scheming on how to avenge my car.

Eriol laughed in amusement.

I whacked him with a book. Too bad it wasn't a paperback copy.

"Well, gotta prepare for my date," he mused.

"That Sakura girl you've liked since who-knows-how-long?" That was some unexpected news—to think, he actually scored a date with a person he hasn't seen or heard from in ages.

"Yep. Since we've first met at Aunty Yelan's party two years ago."

"You're hopeless. She probably doesn't even remember you."

"You never know," he grumbled. "If I'm successful, I'll introduce you two."

"No thanks."

"Maybe she could set you up with her friend," he snickered. "Syaoran Li: Hong Kong's no. 1 bachelor, successor of the prestigious Li Clan, handsome and stinkin' rich, heartthrob of every drooling member of the female species—"

I groaned, causing him to laugh again.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

When I finally remembered the documents—er, flowers—Rika, my secretary, had placed on my desk, it was already a quarter till seven. I read the message inside the attached card.

Who the heck was _Eriol Hiiragizawa_? It sounded unfamiliar. _Should_ I go meet him? Meh. What could I possibly lose? A free dinner? I laughed darkly to myself.

* * *

Eriol Hiiragizawa's P.O.V.

I had reserved the entire restaurant for this very occasion; I would confess tonight.

As I saw her approach our table, I stood up to slide the chair back for her.

"You look lovely tonight," I noted. Then again, doesn't she always?

"Um, thank you," she replied.

"Um, Sakura?"

She twitched. Did I address her too informally? But weren't we acquainted well enough to call each other by our first names?

"Er, Ms. Kinomoto, I mean." I decided to play safe.

She relaxed and began, "So, pardon my straightforwardness, but what is the purpose of your inviting me here tonight?"

"Um, I-I wanted to treat you to, uh, din-diner," I stuttered. No good! I'm too nervous!

"Sorry, but I don't understand why you would want to do this. Do we even know each other? I can't remember who you are."

I blinked, surprised. "Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

"Yes, I saw your name on the card."

"We met at Yelan's party two years ago, and we just saw each other at Li Corp.'s office last week…"

"Did we?" She seemed confused.

"Yes…"

Then a spark lit her eyes. "Oh!" she gasped, "I remember now!"

"Yes!" She finally remembered!

Our conversation then changed to work and other similar topics, such as how we've been doing these days.

"I haven't been able to contact you these two years," I said, wishing she'd tell me that it wasn't because she's been avoiding me.

"Oh, I went back to Japan for some time. I've recently returned to Hong Kong earlier this year."

"Is that so? Why'd you go to Hong Kong?" I hope I didn't seem like I was prying or something.

"I had some business to attend to." She seemed uncomfortable and changed the subject. "So, you're also a CEO of Li Corp. as well, you said?"

"Ah, yes."

"You're also a candidate to succeed the Li Clan?"

"Yes."

"Amazing," she breathed. I beamed at that comment.

Afterwards, we chatted about various subjects. The atmosphere was relatively casual, to my relief. I decided not to ask her to date me during our reunion; I'll save it for another time.

* * *

Syaoran's P.O.V.

I yawned, exhausted from reading the mountain of information on our products. While I attempted to tidy up my desk, I saw a black wallet.

_Must be Eriol's_, I thought to myself. Stupid guy. How was he going to pay for his date if he didn't even have his credit card? I was going to have to drive down there and deliver the thing to him.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

When Eriol and I finished catching up on what we've up lately, it was pretty late. Whatever. I got to enjoy a free steak dinner.

"Excuse me; we may see the check now," Eriol informed the waiter.

The waiter replied, "Yes, sir," and handed Eriol the bill for tonight's meal.

For some time, Eriol was digging into his pockets. His forehead furrowed in frustration. Then his frustrated expression changed into an anxious one. He couldn't have possibly forgotten his wallet, could he?

"How about I treat you tonight?" I offered. Inwardly, I scoffed at him. Seriously, he forgot his wallet? Don't ask me out without a packed wallet, damnit!

"No, no, you mustn't. I asked you out tonight, so it's my treat," he insisted. Tsk. Don't insists on doing things you can't accomplish.

"It's alright, I can pay," I persisted. What else could I do?

Just then, the one person I never dreamed I would meet again trudged over to our table, holding a wallet it his hands while panting like a dog.

* * *

**A/N:** So…much…dialogues…

As always, your beloved reviews are my encouragements to continue updating this story. Heheh. =^ - ~=


	5. Insomnia

Review

Just then, the one person I never dreamed I would meet again trudged over to our table, holding a wallet it his hands while panting like a dog.

* * *

Ch. 5

Insomnia

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

As Syaoran bent down to his knees, trying to catch his breath from the long run to the restaurant and not paying attention to the two surprised diners, Sakura stared wide-eyed at him.

_Shit_, she thought inwardly to herself. After all, she never expected to see the victim of her careless driving again, much less whilst she was having dinner with an acquaintance. She could not risk embarrassing herself now. After all, the man sitting across from her may prove to be of use in the future.

"E-Eriol," Syaoran huffed, "I… I…have… your… wallet."

Instantly, Eriol felt relief at the timely arrival of his friend and wallet. His partner, on the other hand, was anxiously scheming on how to deal with the uninvited guest.

Eriol quickly whispered into his friend's ear, "Phew! You saved me there, Syaoran. Thanks!"

"No problem, man," Syaoran panted. "Actually, I take that back."

"Sorry," Eriol apologized sheepishly. "You look like you ran all the way here. Why didn't you drive?"

Syaoran glared at him. "My car got assaulted by a moron, remember?"

"Oh," Eriol replied, "Right. Well, since you're here, let me introduce you to Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, this is Syaoran Li, the chairwoman's one and only son, as well as CEO of Li Corp."

Syaoran looked up at the person across his friend, and it did not take him long to recognize the woman as the "moron" responsible for of his beloved car's visit to the repair shop. His frame shook automatically in fury.

Typically, someone with as much wealth as he possessed would not bother about such a worn-down vehicle. After all, he could buy another at any time, and he could buy any car he desired. Yet, to him, that car was special; it was the first thing he ever bought with money that he, himself, earned, as his mother insisted that he pay for all his necessities during his college years. Most importantly, however, he'd been through countless hardships with it. That car was his most dependable companion and saved him in numerous situations.

Noticing the amber-eyed man's anger, Sakura quickly thought of a plan.

"Hello, there," she smiled sweetly at the man, "Are you an acquaintance of Eriol's?"

Syaoran affirmed her question curtly.

"I see," she continued, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, also an acquaintance of Eriol's. It's a pleasure to meet you." She paused, assessing his reaction, which did not change from his scowl. "Hm, you look awfully familiar. Have we met before?"

He did not reply, still searching for the appropriate words to convey his contempt.

"Oh, my! It's you again," she gasped, giving a dramatic performance of being shocked. "How is your car? I'm ever _so_ sorry about last time. I forgot to pay you for your car's repair. How about I write you a check now?"

For a moment, Syaoran's scowl was replaced by a look of surprise. He did not expect this; he had thought that the woman had tried to run away from her crime.

"How much is it?" she pressed, once again faking her sincerity.

"Uh," he hesitated, "Actually—"

"Oh, I'm sure Syaoran doesn't mind about the incident. You don't need to worry about it," Eriol interrupted.

"Yeah," Syaoran muttered, "Don't worry about it."

"But…"

"It's alright, really," Eriol assured her, not realizing that Sakura was merely feigning her nonexistent concern and persistence in amending her deeds.

She sighed, "I understand, then," and silently snickered at the two's naivety.

* * *

Syaoran's P.O.V.

If Eriol hadn't insisted on sending his date home, I would've been able to sleep earlier. But _no_, he decided that it was only right to send a woman clearly competent of hailing a taxi back to her residence.

Her safety? Hah! There was nothing safe with accepting a ride from two grown men, one of which was a complete stranger, though Eriol apparently didn't seem to deem me capable of knocking him out and… Well, fine. It was because he _trusted_ me. Still, I didn't enjoy the ride in the least.

I was depleted of energy after the evening, and I needed my rest to stay awake tomorrow at the office. Still, I could have slept in the back of the car, if it wasn't for Eriol loudly blabbering nonstop to that Sakura Kinomoto.

Speaking of which, I could kind of see why Eriol was head-over-heels for her after tonight; I've never met someone as cordial as she was. Throughout the meal, we conversed as relaxingly and comfortably as if we were longtime friends. Whenever Eriol started to exclude me from the conversation,—though I knew he did not mean to—she would casually steer the discussion my way, almost as if she knew and cared whether or not I was bored out of my mind. She was completely Eriol's type of girl.

However, most of the night, I was distracted by her emerald orbs; her short, auburn hair; her light complexion; her sweet, melodic laughter, her gracefulness, her intelligence, her amiability, her…

Wait, did I just think that?

I mean, sure she undoubtedly kept her figure in top shape exceedingly well and was the living representation of ideal beauty, as well as graciousness, but to be so engrossed by those traits that the image of her in her absolute perfection was ingrained in my mind…

I turned to my other side on the bed, struggling to lose consciousness and fall into a deep slumber. I was exceedingly fatigued by my desire to sleep earlier, but why couldn't I sleep now, and how did she leave such a deep impression on me after just a few hours of meeting her?

I laid there, bewildered at myself, until dawn.

* * *

**A/N:** The characters are still getting to "know" each other right now, with several important roles yet to make their appearances.

Only then will the real action begin. =P

If you want to read about it, _**REVIEW!! **_Yes, this is possibly the best threat I have right now, but I hope it'll do the trick. =] Heheh.


	6. Matchmaking Sessions & Phone Calls

* * *

Ch. 6

Matchmaking Sessions & Phone Calls

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Mr. Li? Mr. Li? _**SIR!?**_"

Syaoran almost fell off his chair, nearly landing himself onto the linoleum of his office.

"Eh?" Syaoran mumbled in confusion, staring at the one who had just interrupted his daydreaming. "Oh, um, yes, do it just like that."

The man frowned. "Mr. Li, have you paid any attention to what I've just said?"

"Yes, Wei. Of course I did." Truth was, however, that was he was preoccupied with endless thoughts of the auburn-haired beauty he met not too long ago.

"I came here on Mrs. Li's behalf to inform you of a meeting you shall attend next Thursday, and you said, 'do it just like that,'" the man called Wei stated in his usual solemn tone.

"Huh? A meeting? What for?"

"I believe they're called 'matchmaking sessions,' sir."

Syaoran blinked several times, trying to process the new information before exclaiming, "_WHAT!?_"

"Sir, Mrs. Li has arranged for you to meet your future wife."

"No," Syaoran whispered, alarmed, "She didn't."

"No, she has, sir," affirmed Wei, "and I advise you to follow through with the meeting obediently." He didn't need to explain why, as Syaoran already understood perfectly well that he could not win against his mother, let alone find the guts to even dare challenge her orders.

"Yes," Syaoran sighed in defeat, "Please relay to her that I will attend the meeting."

"Yes, sir." With that, Wei left to report to the most powerful woman of the Li Clan.

* * *

Yelan Li's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but chuckle at my brilliant plan. Though it was true that my foolish son had appealed to me to not arrange his marriage, I wasn't breaking any promises by arranging their meeting. After all, the Li Clan's daughter-in-law keeps her word.

I have no doubts that Syaoran will most definitely fall in love with the girl; all I had to do was to create an opportunity for them to meet, and the darling would definitely capture Syaoran's attention with her attractive personality and irresistible allure. What I was truly worried about, however, was whether Syaoran would be competent enough to court her.

It had taken a great amount of time and effort to convince her to meet my son outside of business, and even then, she only reluctantly agreed to dine with him due to her respectfulness for her elders. My efforts to bring our family the delightfulness of that sweet child better not prove to have been in vain.

Really, if Syaoran fails to slip that ring, our family heirloom, onto her fingers, I swear, I shall certainly disown him! My intent of having her as my daughter-in-law will not waver. He shall either bring her home, or he shall never step foot into the main mansion again.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

I groaned, feeling vapid to the core. Aunty Yelan has been nagging me to meet her beloved son again. This time, however, I decided to satisfy her wish. Just this once, though. There will be no "next time."

I don't think she's realized that I've already _met_ her son, much less on how unimpressed I was with him and his obsession for that run-down car. I know very well that she hopes for us to marry, but that's impossible; I _can't_ marry and form a family with anyone. All I'm capable of is breaking them. I'm too _cursed_, so much that I even singlehandedly destroyed my own family.

Feeling a vibration in my black Prada purse, I answered it.

"Hello?"

And unfamiliar voice spoke, "Is this Ms. Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Yes. How may I help you?"

"This is Detective Chii. I've taken over your case from Master Fai, and we've just acquired some information on your nephew."

My heart rate accelerated and my breathing became uneven. Perhaps he wasn't dead, right? There's still a possibility, right? It took me a moment before I could form the words of my next reply.

"Where is he? How is he?" I only needed to know how he's been all these years; I needed to hear that he's been well and healthy and happy. It wasn't too much to ask, was it?

"He's dead."

I froze on the spot, but somehow, I wasn't shocked. "You're positive." It wasn't a question; it was true.

"Yes."

"So he did drown that day..."

"Indeed, he did eventually wash up onto the shore, but he was already dead by then."

"Dead," I repeated, dazed.

"Yes."

There was a long silence on both sides of the line. I had already expected this. All along, I knew that he was dead. Yet, I hoped and clung onto that hope. Now that I know for certain that he has joined everyone else in heaven, I can finally stop searching for him.

"Thank you," I said dully, "Your work is done. I'll transfer the payment for your services by noon. Good-bye."

"Your welcome, and good-bye." There was a short buzz on the line; she hung up.

I've lived up to this day to search for him. I've worked hard to pay best detectives to find him, saving every penny I ever had for the purpose. Now that there is undeniable proof that he no longer exists in this world, what reason do I have for staying here?

I glanced at the framed photograph on my desk. It was a picture of our family, the family that I, like a plague, cursed to death. I was a jinx. Cursed. I've caused everyone who shared my blood to die.

The phone besides the picture beeped to indicate an incoming call. _Great_. _More_ calls. What _now_?

"Ms. Kinomoto?" It was Rika, my secretary. "You asked that I remind you of a meeting at two o'clock."

"Yes, I understand. Thank you," I replied and hung up. My tone was still lifeless.

I groaned, reaching for the phone again to inform Aunty Yelan that I would not be able to attend the meeting.

If it was any other person, I would go through with the appointment as if nothing happened, but the one I was to meet today resembled my nephew too much; they had the same chestnut-colored hair, the same brownish eyes, and the same sweet and innocent expression. I could not bear to be in the same room with such a person right now. I needed to clear my head first, to calm down a bit.

No one picked up the phone. I tried again. Still no answer. I called several more times, my attempts all in vain. I decided to give up and try a different plan.

I retrieved the phone from my bag again and pressed the speed dial number. When at last I heard the voice of my friend, I sighed, somewhat relieved. She's the only one who can make me feel better even when I feel like hell. Or worst. But I didn't call her to get comforted this time.

"Tomoyo?" I spoke, "I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

**A/N:** Le gasp!! It's Tomoyo-chan!!

Oh, and thank you to Fai (_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_) and Chii (_Chobits, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_) for taking time off their busy job of trying to flee a certain king, while entertaining everyone, to make a cameo here.

I proofread REALLY carefully this time, so hopefully there are no typos. Unfortunately, despite the fact that I also proofread my previous chapters, I always end up finding typos here and there when I read them again. *Sigh*

If this chapter confused you, you might want to reread the beginning of chapter 3 and maybe the end of chapter 1. Then it might confuse you some more, heheh.

No worries. All will be revealed in time… ^^

That is, if you REVIEW. R&R, my anxious readers. R&R.


	7. Waiting

* * *

Ch. 7

Waiting

* * *

Syaoran's P.O.V.

Fifteen minutes. She's fifteen minutes late and still counting.

I just don't get it. Someone who can be so late clearly has no sense of etiquette or respect for anyone but themselves. Why would Mother choose her to be my match? Though I'm undeniably her one and only son, I really don't understand what goes through her mind sometimes. That, and why she must torture her son with these ideas of marriage she has for me.

I hate to admit it, but Eriol's much more suitable to succeed the Li Clan, minus the last name issue; he's smarter, more experienced, and way more responsible than I am. Heck, he's a natural womanizer—well, he was before he met Sakura—and can bring as much descendents to this planet as the Li Clan—the elders, specifically—wants.

Me? All I want to do is travel and study about the ancient cultures of the world. I've never been interested in the field of business, and I never will; I wanted to be an archaeologist. Marriage is the last thing I want to wreck my carefree life for.

Twenty-five minutes late. _What_ is up with that person?

Forty minutes.

Forty-five.

Fifty.

Okay, she's an _hour_ late.

If Mother wasn't going to murder me for ditching, I'd have long gone home. Maybe I should just try. Then again, that'll means that I'd have to flee the country—or the continent—to some faraway land, where she'll still find me and skin me from head to toe.

Women. Tsk. Never mess with them. I've learned that the hard way, what with having my life ruled by five of them: my four older sisters and my mother.

Ah, someone's approaching. Maybe our haughty candidate for marriage is here. I snorted.

"Hello, my name's Tomoyo Daidouji. Is this perhaps Syaoran Li?" the raven-haired guest spoke, seeming anxious and breathless. She had a pair of unusual amethyst-colored eyes and a soft voice and appeared delicate and refined. I scoffed at the idea of her being "refined;" if she was refined, she wouldn't disregard time so uncaringly.

I smiled and nodded courteously at her. "Yes, I'm Syaoran Li. Please to meet you, Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji." I stood up and pulled out a chair for her like the gentleman I am.

Fine, I'll confess that I'm only doing all of this because I'm afraid of my mother. If word got to her that I wasn't polite to this person, I'd die a painful death. On the other hand, if I died, I wouldn't have to bother with the word "marriage" anymore. That would seem like a good idea if I didn't know any better; Mother would probably just torment me for the rest of my life and have me at the altar with the girl before me in a wedding gown all that sooner.

"Excuse me," she panted, "but I'm here to notify you that Sakura cannot make it to this meeting today." As she spoke, she was still gasping for air.

"Uh, what?" I was befuddled. "Sakura?" I knew the name was common in Japan, but this is Hong Kong, for Christ's sake! How many Sakuras could I encounter in a month?

"Yes," she continued, her breathing more even now, "She asked that I tell you that something unexpected came up this morning and apologizes for the inconvenience."

"Oh," I mouthed. "What's her surname?" I couldn't help but ask, though I didn't know why I had such a strong urge to clarify the matter.

Something about her gaze told me she already knew about the reason for our date. "Kinomoto. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto."

Was I imagining things, or was there really so many Sakura Kinomotos out there?

"Does she have auburn hair and emerald eyes and just so happens to be the CEO of Kero Co.?" I couldn't believe what I was saying. Or hearing.

"Yes," she said. I can tell that this girl really does know that her friend and I have already met, but if that was the case, then Sakura already knew that I was the person she would meet today. But, wasn't she with Eriol? Why would she agree to attend a matchmaking session? This is just too coincidental, too confusing!

"You're late," I muttered, trying to distract myself.

"Yes," she replied. "My apologies. I rushed here immediately from Tsim Tsui Wan as soon as I received Sakura's call."

"Oh." I instantly felt sympathy for her. Tsim Tsui Wan was a long way from here. They must be very close friends.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorries for the short chapter. =/

But hey, Tomoyo has joined the party. Woot!

R&R, peoples, R&R. ^_____________^


	8. Cursed

Review of Ch. 6

_And unfamiliar voice spoke, "Is this Ms. Sakura Kinomoto?"_

"_Yes. How may I help you?"_

"_This is Detective Chii. I've taken over your case from Master Fai, and we've just acquired some information on your nephew."_

_My heart rate accelerated and my breathing became uneven. Perhaps he wasn't dead, right? There's still a possibility, right? It took me a moment before I could form the words of my next reply._

"_Where is he? How is he?" I only needed to know how he's been all these years; I needed to hear that he's been well and healthy and happy. It wasn't too much to ask, was it?_

"_He's dead."_

_I froze on the spot, but somehow, I wasn't shocked. "You're positive." It wasn't a question; it was true._

_

* * *

_

Ch. 8

Cursed

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura gazed distantly out the bedroom window and towards the fields. The view exposed how desolate the place was. The branches of the cherry blossoms were bare and empty, for it was not yet spring. The sun stayed hidden behind the gray clouds, indicative of a coming thunderstorm, and the winds blew the debris off the earth furiously. An assortment of red, brown, orange, and yellow leaves scattered across the ground and was also picked up by the wind. Cold and hard, the soil grew nothing. Winter was here, chilling and undeniable.

Her cheeks were tear-stained, her nose red and runny, and her throat dry and raw. Despite having cried all day, she was not tired. Instead, she felt numb and lifeless. She no longer had any tears to cry.

"_Dead_," she repeated monotonously for the umpteenth time in the last hour.

It was five in the afternoon, and the sky was darkening, but Sakura sat motionless, hugging her knees while leaning against the headboard of the bed. She was still in her night gown, though it was a weekday (and therefore a workday), but she was not directing the office as she usually did; she was skipping work, rare for a workaholic such as herself.

"_Dead_," she repeated once again, her voice cracking. No matter how many times she said the word, it still seemed too abstract, too distant.

She wondered at the cruelty and injustice of the world and how it took her family away from her. No matter how many friends she made, they meant nothing to her. She only wanted her family and no one else; nobody could replace them. However, they had long left her, leaving her to fend for herself. She was alone, and how frightening loneliness was at that moment.

All her life, she had brought misfortune to her loved ones. A curse, they called her. _How accurate they were_, she thought.

Shortly after Sakura was born, her mother, Nadeshiko, fell ill and eventually passed away when she was the age of three. Her father, Fujitaka, died two years later while excavating ruins. As a result, she stayed with her brother, Touya; his two-year old son, Lang (Lang's mother was Kaho, who left them soon after his birth); and Yukito. Unfortunately, Touya and Yukito died in a car crash soon after she joined them. It was then decided that their great-grandfather and great-grandmother, grandparents of Nadeshiko, whose maiden name was Amamiya, take custody of them. Their great-grandparents doted on them, and Sakura and Lang called them as if they were their own parents, rather than their great-grandparents. In addition, their growing up together made them more like siblings than aunt and nephew and even addressing each other as such.

Their great-grandmother was particularly superstitious. Concerned about the calamity of the previous years, she took Sakura and Lang to a fortune teller without the knowledge of her husband. The fortune teller read Sakura's palm and revealed that she was the catalyst for the adversities they faced and the cause of her family's deaths. From that day onwards, Sakura believed herself to be a curse.

Sakura's belief that she was a bad omen to her family was further strengthened when the elderly Amamiya couple passed away, though it may have just been because of their old age. Eventually, Lang also joined them when he drowned in the ocean.

She didn't move from her position as she continued to stare outside.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Gracefully picking up the telephone on its second ring, the tall woman with long, black hair—it was put up with an ornate, gold hair pin resembling a chopstick—spoke into it with a clear, majestic tone that demanded respect. "Hello? This is Li Residence. How may I help you?"

"Is this Yelan Li?"

"Yes, I am Yelan Li," she answered.

As she listened to the caller's message, her brows furrowed and wrinkles began to form, revealing a bit of her age on her well-kept face.

Finally, with an "I see, then. I'll be right there," she had her chauffeur drive a polished black limousine to the front of the mansion, where she awaited to be taken to the hospital.

Meanwhile, both Eriol and Tomoyo received some very unexpected calls themselves.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm really sorry about how short this update is.

I know we all love longer chapters, and I'm trying my best to deliver both quantity and quality to everyone, but it's a bit difficult.

I'm working on it, though.

Anyhow, this chapter worked out well for me, as it included everything I want the way I want them.

But, there're still more characters to introduce and more revelations to come.

By now, I hope you all know what to do if you want to read more: REVIEW!!


End file.
